The Heart that Never Breaks
by Reality-Keeps-Me-Dreaming
Summary: For some reason, beyond this screwed up world, I had a choice. Embry or Paul? I didn't deserve either, I was the unfaithful one. The one who messed up. Why should I have the liberty to choose? Shouldn't they hate me? Ugh, I need a glass of water. ExOCxP
1. How it all Began

The Heart that Never Breaks

**~Author Note~**

A few months ago my friend introduced me to fan fiction. At first I thought it was pretty…I don't know…weird? That's until I actually started reading the writing. Originally I've never really been the one to look deeper into books, but now? Crap, I'm day dreaming a lot. About writing, stories - this really has opened up my eyes to a new world. Cheesy and quite honestly pathetic, I know, but it's true. I'm on this site constantly. And now I'm going to write a story.

Ahuh. I've decided since it's summer than why don't I start writing? I don't have any major distractions. I can do it. So that's what I'm going to do. Write.

This story is based off mostly from the song "Someone who Cares," by Three Days Grace because it was my inspiration. Originally I planned to name the story _after_ the song, but I don't know…I decided to go with "The Heart that Never Breaks."

So, tell me what you think. Review? Please, first fan fiction.

**~Disclaimer~**

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, all of it belongs to the author; Stephenie Meyer.

**~Reality-Keeps-Me-From-Dreaming~**

* * *

><p>Every street in this city<br>Is the same to me  
>Everyone's got a place to be<br>But there's no room for me  
>Am I to blame when the guilt and the shame<br>Hang over meLike a dark cloud that chases you down  
>In the pouring rain<p>

**Preface/Chapter one: **How it all Began

"Paul?" I picked my head up from my pillow, blinking hard at the dark silhouette figure standing near my window. It was bulky, huge, and definitely muscular. It _had _to be Paul. But why would Paul come into my room at - I glanced over at my clock - 2 in the morning? Jeesh, doesn't he know that I have to sleep?

"…no." The voice was far away to me, but I knew it couldn't be anymore than a few feet from where I laid right there. If it wasn't Paul…who was it? Who else would liberate their time just to climb through my window? I mean, I'm not _that _pretty. It's not like some sick-o would take the time just to climb up through my window just to rape me in my sleep.

"Then who-" I started, moving my body to a sitting position so I could somehow click the lamp on.

Now, I know what you're thinking; scream! Trust me, I would have. But something about that voice, about his body…his height, _everything _just seemed so _familiar_. Why would I scream? For all I know it _could _be Paul. I don't see who else it could be. If you hadn't known, I'm not that popular that boys would feel the ultimate urge to just climb through my window at night to have a nice chat.

We have cell phones for that you know.

My fingers fumbled with the lamp as I struggled to find the switch. All the while I was having a very riveting battle with the lamp shade as it almost instantly found a way to poke me in the eye every time I'd move my arm to find a way to flick the light on.

I groaned in frustration, almost knocking the lamp over when an overly warm hand covered mine. My eyes flickered up to the dark face for a moment, too afraid to say anything at all as the stranger - or perhaps Paul who was screwing with me - turned the lamp on within a second.

Sighing I moved my hair out of my face, fully expecting to see Paul smirking down at me in amusement before making some smart comment about how I was too blonde to turn on a simple lamp. Instead, I was face to face with Embry Call.

My utter confusion must've shown on my face - or maybe because of how incredibly dumb I felt for assuming Embry was Paul - because Embry spoke up quickly before I could ask any questions.

"I…I just wanted to, uhm…" I stared blankly at him, my eyes searching his face as he stammered out an excuse as to why he was in _my _bedroom at the crack of dawn. But all he did was stop talking and stare back…now, at any other point I would've allowed myself to get lost into his cocoa brown eyes - and I'm not going to lie, I probably would've melted too. But the confusion and wonder kept me from doing so. Why was he here? For as long as I can remember - meaning about 3 weeks - I have never really conversed with Embry. Sure, I've seen him around, and probably sometime during that adventure of time we could have exchanged hi's. But if we did, I didn't remember. Embry was…Embry. I didn't know him, and I'm almost positive he didn't know me.

"Embry?" I asked, swallowing nervously as I glanced at him one last time before fully looking away.

And during that small break of looking away from Embry's beautiful eyes, I've come to notice just how interesting my lamp looked. I mean, the switch was _under_ the lamp shade, not on the cord. How nutty, huh? Out stretching my hand I fiddled with the switch, not once twisting it too hard to actually turn off the light, but just light enough to become familiar with the way it turned. And all the while whilst I was having my fun with the lamp switch, a beautiful man - as to which I had no clue why he was there in the first place - was staring at me.

After about a minute I mustered enough courage to actually look back at him.

"Embry…" I trailed off, my eyes traveling across his whole face. Memorizing the upturn of his lips when he smiled slightly, the permanent dimple in his left cheek, the way a little curly piece of brown hair hung right over his right eye - not enough to cover it of course, but enough to know it was there - he really was gorgeous. _Not_ that I'd speak that information aloud because…well, I had Paul - my _imprint_. But that didn't mean I couldn't, you know, _notice_ the beauty of other guys, right? Quite frankly, every guy in the pack had their own little pretty quirk. But Embry…he was…wow.

"Why are you here?" I asked quietly, restraining the urge to move that pesky little piece of hair that was still hanging in his face. And by the encouraging look in Embry's eyes, you could obviously tell that he wanted me to. Why? Well, that still remains a mystery, so don't ask me.

"I wanted to see you." He murmured quietly, his eyes glued on mine, only to flicker down by my lips every few seconds. Through and through, the smart girl of me would've told him to get out, but the dumb girl - who is quite present most of the time…sadly - decided, what the hell? What could one kiss do? Ahh, but see, this is where the smart girl kicks in.

Kiss! Kiss! I can't believe I just thought of kiss. Just because he's openly staring at _my lips _does not mean he's going to kiss me. But…oh wait. Yes, yes it does. Because I've dated enough guys to know that they focus on one thing at a time - I don't know, I think their just born with short attention spans. For example, when they're eating; they eat, not pay attention to you. And when they're in a heated moment with a girl…well…yeah, you get it. And right now Embry Call has focused his attention on my lips. And being an imprint and all, I know it's wrong.

Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. But the girl part of me that usually openly played the field of very good looking guys is hoping that for some drug induced reason that both Embry and I accidentally kiss. At this moment the loyal part of me - A.K.A; smart girl - is constantly mentioning Paul. Paul, Paul, Paul…his lips. Those are deliciously red and scrumptious, and his beautiful black hair, short enough to stay out of his beautiful face, but long enough to be tousled and capable of having my hands weave through it when we're kissing. Ahh yes, Paul.

And his cocoa brown eyes-

Crap! No, no, his wonderful emerald green eyes are…

Ugh, those stupid brown eyes…and Embry. Why does he keep staring at me like that? Doesn't he know I'm trying not to jump his bones? That I'm trying to remember Paul. My _Imprint_. The guy that Quileute magic had decided is my faithful partner…that I belonged to him. It wasn't fair that I still got to imagine other guys while Paul didn't get to imagine other girls…

This made no freaking sense.

"Embry, what are you doing _here _at 2 in the morning?" I asked again quietly, sitting up straighter as I carefully moved away from him, not once missing the way his hopeful brown eyes crumbled slightly. Did he think I really was that easy? I know what I did in the past…but I was human then - okay, so I'm still human. So what? Now I'm _Imprinted_ and to Paul. Paul, deliciously sweet, cocky, sexy Paul. Get it? He's mine. Mine! What girl can say that? And yet…here I am, trying not to kiss his pack brother? Crap, maybe I really am a whore.

Well that's not good.

"I wanted to see you. You know, we never really get to talk when you're around _Paul_ all the time." I'm not stupid, I noticed the slight slither in his voice when he spoke of Paul. Almost as if the plague itself was engraved in his name. It wasn't very comforting…but as ashamed as I am to say this; it was kind of hott. I've never really stuck around with one guy long enough to experience jealousy. All I'm really familiar with was hatred or disgust, or maybe even indifference. It's not like men get attached to women that much. And when I hopped from one guy to another - none of them seemed to care. It all seemed that we all had the same goal.

Hit it and quit it.

As childish and revolting as that saying is, it's true. But Paul has been…different. The moment I moved to La Push I expected to be a completely different person. I was still going to date, believe me, but this time I didn't want to be known as the "whore" or "slut". Instead I was careful in who I chose. I made sure that I actually really liked the guy instead of his looks. Yeah…that didn't turn out too well. Actually, it didn't turn out at all. There was a lot of good looking guys…but personality wise? It was a lost cause. They were either too pushy, too annoying, too _clingy_, or were just plain rude. I guess for a girl like me - as you know, a whore - I set a pretty high standard.

But who wouldn't? Every girl is looking for her perfect match. And at 17, I'd like to think that I was able to do the same. And my perfect match…? Well, he had to be…perfect. I know, I know; "nobodies perfect." Yeah, yeah, that freaking Hannah Montana song pretty much set that fact. But I still looked. I talked to and set up a date with almost every guy imaginable. And then…he was there.

Paul.

Now, I've dated quite a few Paul's…but this one? Crap, he beat all in a heart beat. Blink of an eye, a millisecond even! He didn't even compare to all the douche's I've dated. He was - yep, you guessed it - perfect.

And here I was, contemplating whether or not to kiss his pack mate, to kiss Embry. I felt icky. Gross even. This was the ultimate betrayal. I've _never_ cheated, I mean, I got through guys - sure - but I don't cheat. That's just…_wrong_. Was I really actually going to _think_ of kissing Embry?

No.

You see, times like this I love it when the smart Leigh kicks in. Dumb Leigh would've been all for it…but ever since I started to date Paul, well, I've become more faithful. And holy crap am I glad for that.

"Paul's my imprint Embry. I can't, no, I _won't_ do this to him." Embry sighed sadly, slumping back so his back was against the wall. Originally any other girl would've felt some form of guilt for making sweet little Embry sad and all…but me? I couldn't find it in me to feel bad. Here he was way too early in the morning for my liking to try and seduce me? To get me to cheat on _Paul_? It was beyond evil.

And, again, despite my sudden disgust, I had to give him props. The plan was brilliant. But _no_, I won't do this. Not now, not when everything started to get better.

But what life could I have with Embry? Shit. No! Just…no.

"I know Leigh, I didn't expect you to," Embry sighed, taking his hand off his face before looking to his left; at my closet, "but damn it, if it _did_-"

"It won't." I hastily replied, swallowing nervously. Of course it won't, I just have to play it cool and…yeah, everything will be alright.

"I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" He trailed off, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "I'm sorry, Leigh. I really am. But today when I saw you…I- I _felt_ something." So here is where the guilt kicks in. I don't know why, but it did. Did him not being able to kiss me actually cause him this much stress? If it did…_damn_, I'm hotter than I thought. Okay, sorry, not the main point.

"Lust?" I tried, giving him a sheepish smile as he glanced over at me. I expected him to just nod his head sadly while adding a quiet "maybe" to the guess, but all I got was a hard look of intensity and a firm shake of the head.

Turns out this was a big problem.

"Not lust," he said firmly, giving me a gentle smirk that was enough to make my heart beat do all kinds of crazy things, "something more. Something _stronger_." He finished, taking a hesitant but steady step towards me. And guess what? The smart Leigh in all of this seemed to have melted into obliteration, because the next thing I know my stupid little bobble head nods in okay, which only encourages Embry to walk forward more.

I'm screwed. I can't stop it now, can I?

"Embry, this isn't fair to Paul." Just the mention of his name was enough to make Embry jerk back from coming any closer, his eyes flashing with some unrecognizable expression.

"_Paul_? What has _Paul_ ever done for me?" He hissed, an ounce - more like a gallon - of bitterness lacing his words, more potently showing when he said Paul's name. Seriously, I really do think Embry thought Paul's name has the plague. Or maybe some other horrid disease unknown to mankind. Who knows?

"Well, what has Paul ever done _to _you?" There, that's the logic that comes to me every once and awhile. Pretty impressive, huh? Or…not. You know, whatever.

"He's a dick." My eye brows flew up. Embry was willing to do…whatever this is, just because of how Paul acts? I know he may not be a total Mr. Nice Guy, but he's not _that_ bad. Remember; he's perfect.

"Look Embry, if this is just because of how Paul treats you then I want you to leave." Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that bold statement deserved a very enthusiastic high five. I mean, I felt pretty proud of myself.

"But it's _not_. Shit, Leigh. I _felt_ something. I don't know what it was, but it's been bugging me. All night all I can think of is _you_. Your hair, eyes, smile, laugh, the way you separate all of your food pieces on your plate without even knowing it, or when you rub your neck when you're bored. It's just been _there_. In my head. All night, I noticed every little detail, every little knack you do. I keep seeing _you_ everywhere." I blinked, nodding along as Embry ranted about everything I can remember doing that night. He even got it down to the amount of times I braided my hair. It was…weird.

"That must've been annoying." I agreed, giving him a sympathetic smile as he let out a huge huff of air as if he just ran a marathon.

"Tell me about it." He grumbled. I scoffed, feeling a bit offended. What, was it that bad to think about me? Damn, Paul must really be suffering. _Oh_…Paul.

"No! No…I just meant, it was _annoying_ that I couldn't do anything about it. You were with _Paul_ the whole night. Kissing _Paul_, hugging _Paul_, cuddling with _Paul_. It pissed me off!" Wow. That's some intense stuff right there. I clicked my tongue, the tension that surrounded us moments ago almost completely vanished. Right now it felt like I was _bonding_ with him. You know, just…talking. It was a new experience. The closest Paul and I come to talking is mostly flirting. But now I'm listening to Embry vent about his frustrations. It was like I was the new Oprah or some hott shit like that.

"What does that mean then? You have a crush on me?" Embry shook his head, not hesitating once as he moved closer, and quite frankly, I didn't really notice him move closer. But the next thing I know is he's sitting right next to me on my bed, his hand in mine.

"No…Leigh, I think I imprinted on you." Not. Possible.

"How does that work? I'm Paul's imprint." Embry winced at that, without thinking I rubbed a calm circle on the back of his hand with my thumb watching him relax under my touch.

Just a little pixie dust and…

Uh, never mind.

"I don't know." He mumbled, covering his face with his hands. I gently moved my arm around his shoulders, hugging the rather large man to my small body. Honestly? It would've looked really weird to anyone who would casually glance over - not that there was anyone to glance, but, you know…just…if it happened anywhere else it would look really off.

"Should we talk to the council?"

"No!" I jumped back in alarm, actually feeling Embry's body shake. That…was weird. Paul never let me touch him when he shakes, all he does is shoot off into the distance. But now that I actually felt it…well, it was a bit of a turn on. It was wrong of me to think that, but it was true. And you can't hide the truth. At least not in your thoughts, but if anyone asked me about it I'd lie. Lie like nobodies business. And it wasn't anybodies business either, it was mine. Perhaps Embry's too…but mostly mine.

"Why?" My grip tightened on Embry's hand, making him stop shaking and look at me in shock before the slightest smile graced his lips.

"Because…because they wouldn't let me have you. They'd say you belong to _Paul_ because he imprinted on you first. And I don't want to lose you. Not entirely. If Paul or _anyone_ knew, they'd go out of their way just to make sure I wouldn't _look_ at you, let alone touch…" Embry trailed off, memorized as he took his sweet time to drag one of his fingers down my bare arm, his eyes watching my arm intently as goose bumps began to rise.

"And I know you feel the same way as me Leigh. Now that I've come…you'll think about me. And you won't want the council to know either." Too far, this is going _way_ too far. I felt dirty, even hooker-ish. No wonder I was called a whore. I couldn't seem to detach myself from the male species, and if you amplify the hottness of said species I was a goner. And right here is Embry Call. Saying that he imprinted on me. Two hott guys, both amazing, imprinted…on me? Shit, I'm glad I moved to La Push.

"But _Paul_-"

"He doesn't have to know." Oh yes he does. He'll know. He can _smell_ lies and betrayal from a mile away.

…I think.

"But I love-"

"And now you'll love me too. Leigh, I've only really looked at you that one night, and now I can't stop. I love you." Yep, definitely too far.

"Embry, you don't-"

"You'll love me too. Sooner or later." He insisted, a cocky little smirk settling on his features.

"Damn it boy! Would you quit cutting me off?" I seethed, glaring as he smiled down at me affectionately.

"Sure." He replied calmly, tucking a loose piece of blonde hair behind my ear. Which reminds me…I glanced at the brown piece of curly hair, still hanging in his face. Ugh, I'm going to regret doing this, I know I will. Letting out an annoyed huff I gently swatted the piece away, frustrated with the way Embry grinned triumphantly.

"I knew you liked me. Now that you know." Boys, they're so stupid sometimes.

"_No_. It was just annoying me." Partly the truth, but not the whole truth I admit. I did secretly want to know how silky his hair felt compared to Paul's. And…they were practically a dead tie. How boys manage to keep their hair so silky is beyond me, but they manage. And damn, do I appreciate that.

"I'm sure it was." Cocky little bastard.

"Embry, I really think we should go to the council about this. Maybe you didn't imprint on me, it could be just some freak wolf thing. Maybe you're lonely. Hey! I have an idea. Let's go out to a club, pick you up a nice looking girl. How about it?" I nudged him suggestively, wriggling my eye brows. He just shook his head, giving me an amused smile.

"You of all people should know that plans not going to work. But I appreciate you trying." Trying? No, this thing was going to work whether he liked it or not. I was _not_ going to betray Paul this way. No with his own pack mate.

"Embry. This is a bad idea, and you know it. It's not going to happen." Embry rolled his eyes, obviously feeling comfortable with the fact that I was rejecting him. Did he think I was joking? Just because I removed that little bugger of a hair? I mean, it was right _there_! What else was I suppose to do?

"You'll change your mind…" He trailed off, running his hand through my hair. I closed my eyes, trying not to moan at his touch. "Right after this…" And with that, his lips touched mine.

Yup, I was screwed.


	2. It's Difficult Enough as it is

The Heart that Never Breaks

**~Author note~**

I wanted to update as quickly as possible on the story, perhaps even finish it within' the week. Who knows? Thank you the people that reviewed, favorite, alerted, or read the story. It means a lot, It really does. And it warms my heart more to know you guys liked it. All of the reviews were equally amazing, and it encourages me to update quicker and become a better writer.

Review? Tell me what you think.

**~Disclaimer~**

I don't own Twilight or the characters, all of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do however own the plot and Leigh.

**~Reality-Keeps-Me-Dreaming~**

* * *

><p>It's so hard to find someone who<br>Cares about youBut it's easy enough to find someone  
>Who looks down on you<br>Why is it so hard to find someone  
>Who cares about you?<br>When it's easy enough to find someone  
>Who looks down on you<p>

**Chapter two: **It's Difficult Enough as it is

I woke up at 6 in the morning feeling rather dirty, yet oddly peaceful. I don't know what it was, but the moment Embry kissed me I felt something…ugh. I am such a horrible person. Scratch that, I felt nothing but filth. Like I had just bathed in a tub full of worms, maggots, and leeches. That's what I felt like. I felt nothing but disgust.

I sighed, shaking my head before dropping it in my hands. What did I do? How could I do that? And to Paul! Today was going to be a pain, just walking around and _knowing_ what I did. Does Paul know? Can he feel it? I really didn't know how deep the imprint connection went, but as far as I knew it was pretty deep. Which means that Paul was sure to sense the betrayal. He had to. He had to…he just _had_ to.

I don't know what it was, but a part of me was secretly hoping to keep Embry _and_ Paul, while the other part was hoping that people found out so they could convince Embry that he _didn't_ imprint on me. Or maybe when I meet up with Embry next time he'll realize that last night was just lust and he had no attachment to me whatsoever. Yeah. Exactly! So it's all good. Nothing to worry about.

For now.

Lifting my head up I took in a deep breath, only to wrinkle my nose. Who sprayed a whole bottle of Febreze in here? I took another sniff, only to immediately cover my nose. It was like I was snorting waste. What a horrible wake up call.

Glancing around I searched for what I assumed to be a spilt bottle of air freshener, but all my eyes came in contact with was a note next to me on my pillow, smelling heavily of Febreze. _Embry_. I groaned in frustration. I can't believe it! Why was I so stupid? I should just set this whole thing straight to Embry the next time I see him. Without Paul around of course…

Glaring down at the note I didn't have it in me to even read it, all I did was grab the edges and rip it apart. Embry wasn't my imprint - it's Paul. Only Paul. I _love_ Paul. I _don't_ love Embry. Simple as that. Sure, I guess Embry's cocoa brown eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and maybe his brown hair was just a little bit softer than Paul's, and maybe they both contained the same silky quality. So what? It doesn't mean I love him. No, I love Paul. And that's that.

"Hey Leigh." I screamed in shock, turning around quickly as I flung out my hand in defense. Yikes, bad idea. I gasped as pain shot up my arm. Did I just use all my muscle energy to smack a brick wall?

"Wow, baby, are you okay?" I groaned in pain, holding my hand to my chest while looking up through my curtain of hair. The same exact hair that Embry ran his hands through last night…_no_. I will _not_ think about Embry. Especially not when Paul was around. It's Paul. Beautiful, perfect Paul. My Paul.

"Oh yeah, fine. I'm fine." I waved it off, licking my lips nervously, "can I have a kiss?" I could tell I sounded desperate, but so what? Anything to get Embry off my lips, just to forget his soft lips on mine and - wait. Will Paul know? I gave Paul a panicked look as he grinned down at me, not once suspecting anything out of the usual. Not that me freaking out in the morning was a new thing, he was use to that by now. But now I actually had something to freak over. Embry kissed me, which would mean that Paul could probably smell him on my lips…if he were to get close enough right?Moving closer he kissed my neck tenderly, letting out a small groan that was enough to make my heart rate increase quickly. This was definitely better than Embry - I mean, it _had_ to be better than Embry. The feeling of Paul's lips moving down my neck, his hands wrapped firmly but protectively around my waist. Everything is as it should be.

"Paul, I love you." I said urgently, bringing his head up so I could stare directly into his green eyes. I smiled widely when he grinned down at me. Yes, this _w_as better than Embry by a long shot. This was Paul, my Paul.

"I love you too, Leigh." He murmured quietly, giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek. I licked my lips again, pulling away quickly before Paul could properly kiss me. I was _not_ risking him finding out about the kiss Embry and I shared. That would be a definite no, no. I couldn't even imagine what Paul would think. Me…his Leigh, kissing Embry? Preposterous! And then when he gets a good sniff, he'll know. And I'll be dead…metaphorically. No matter how much he'd _want_ to kill me for betraying him the imprint is bound to hold him back…

Right? Oh dear God, what if what happens to Emily happens to me? What if he can't control it?

"Leigh? Are you alright?" I shook my head, feeling as if I was holding back a mouthful of vomit. "Are you sick! ? Here, lay down." Paul's face was twisted with concern as he put a gentle hand on my lower back, giving me a very nice leverage as he laid me down on the bed carefully. You see, it's this kind of stuff that makes the guilt of me kissing Embry 10 times worse. Sure, it was _just_ a kiss, but that's just it. I shouldn't be kissing anybody! No one, nada, no one but Paul. And I broke that rule.

"No, I'm _guilty_." Morning ramble; can't really control what comes out of my mouth. Something I've always cursed in my younger years. I even remember the time my mom actually tried to cook breakfast for me, and when she asked me how it was…my answer? 'Mommy, it's _disgusting_.'

Now my mom doesn't cook. I know my answer probably wasn't the _only_ thing that put my mom off, because, let's face it, the women can't cook. I love her, I really do, but she can't cook.

"Guilty of what?" He has no idea. No idea at all, and here I am, practically suffocating with that one kiss. This was torture! Should I tell him? Or just never think or speak of the kiss again? I don't know about you, but the latter is looking mighty fine.

"I'm a horrible person." I answered, biting my bottom lip.

"No you're not Leigh. You're perfect." I inwardly snorted. Perfect? As much as I'd _love_ to believe that - which is a lot considering what I'm going through - I'm not. I'd be willing to go _close_ to perfect, but not perfect. Perfect people don't kiss other guys. Especially other guys with captivating cocoa brown eyes.

"A perfect bitch." I mumbled, glaring at Paul as he blinked. And Paul being Paul, he didn't really give into the whole comforting thing. All he did was roll his eyes, give me one of his lazily lop-sided smirks and answer with the most sincerity I've ever heard come from his mouth.

"Tell me about it." Seriously?

"Gee thanks. Always can count on you." I replied sarcastically, giving him a venomous glare.

"Hey! I'm just telling the truth babe." The truth. Damn it! Did he have to go and bring that up? Now I feel guilty again. Stupid guilt. I scoffed loudly, glaring at him more angrily than before. This was all his fault. I don't know how, but it was. If he had been the one who came into my room at 2 in the morning then I wouldn't be feeling like crap. Instead it had to be Embry freaking Call. So, basically, this was all Paul's fault.

"Yeah? Well I hate the truth, so don't go around speaking of it. Understood?" I hissed, feeling a very strong urge to knock over the lamp on my bedside table. The lamp deserved it after all, it was the thing that started this mess. If it hadn't been so hard to turn on perhaps I would've been smart enough to send Embry out of my room right away.

"Are you sure you're okay Leigh? You seem…" Paul hesitated, giving me an amused smile, "do you want me to tell the truth?" I frowned, this so wasn't funny. Did he not understand? I'm a whore! A cheating whore. Yikes, that sounds horrible.

"Just don't talk." I grumbled, slamming a pillow over my head so I didn't have to look at him.

"Leigh…" Paul sighed. I let out a muffled 'what' underneath my pillow, but instead of an answer I felt the right side of the bed tip, obviously signaling that Paul had sat his little butt down to comfort his cheating girlfriend. Another thing to love about Paul; he had an amazing butt. Did Embry have that good of a butt? No, I don't think so.

"Tell me what's wrong." No.

"You don't want to know."

"Leigh, if I didn't want to know I wouldn't be asking." Ugh, why did he have to be so difficult? Why couldn't he be a horrible boyfriend? That way I wouldn't feel so damn guilty about kissing…gah!

"I want to play the quiet game now, please." I snarled, biting my pillow angrily in order to keep me from screaming out in frustration. What surprised me the most though is the fact that Paul actually listened to me. The moment I stopped snarling like a rabid animal I heard absolutely no sound from him. And I know he didn't leave because the dip in the bed was still there.

After about 2 minutes I slowly removed the pillow from my face, hesitant about seeing the expression Paul was wearing. Disgust? Amusement? It was a big mystery - and I hated mysteries. Damn it, I wanted to _know_. The second I peeked out from underneath the pillow I saw a glimpse of Paul's face. He seemed completely relaxed, calmed even.

Bet you he wouldn't feel like that if he found out I had kissed Embry. I mean, Embry? Embry! ? What was I thinking? No, I'll answer that; I wasn't thinking. Not at all. Paul looked over at me quick enough to catch my eye for about a second before I managed to quickly pull the pillow over my face again.

"I don't understand why you're hiding your face from me." He teased, and just like that the pillow was ripped out of my death grip with ease and was away from my face like a flash of lightning.

"Listen here Paul…what would happen if I- I mean _you_ were to kiss someone else?" Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. I mentally face palmed. Yes, well, that sentence didn't just give me _away_. He watched me for a moment, scrutinizing my expression before he sighed heavily.

"Not possible." Another heavy sigh, "because we're imprinted I could never kiss - let alone look - at another girl the same way I look at you. And the same should apply to you. We're soul mates." Bull shit. That was just a big honking scoop of BS. All lies. Lies!

"Is it possible for someone to get imprinted on twice?" Ah, aren't you proud to see how subtle my questions are? It's not like they'll give anything away.

Pfft, yeah right.

"No." He answered, seeming to be completely uninterested in the question and my guilty sweating eye brow. Even _I_ could smell the guilt that was wavering off of me, it was almost as if I was sweating it, yet Paul seemed to be oblivious. Like everything was just…normal.

"But what if it did happen? …would that be, uhm…a problem?" Yes, it's a _big_ problem. Considering one of the imprinters is a total wuss and refuses to talk to the council about it.

"I would think so. But imprinting is designed to give one wolf their own soul mate, the one that could bare the children the best. They were both made for each other. It's very highly unlikely that anyone else would imprint on the same girl. Why…?" My brows furrowed. Was Embry…lying to me then? Just to get Paul back? Or was this some kind of sick, twisted joke to see if I could be faithful? My heart plummeted. This was bad.

"I had a dream." I rushed out, praying he wouldn't detect the very obvious lie that was wrapped around each word in a snake tight grip. He watched me closely for a second, eyes hard and his face as still as stone before his entire face collapsed into a calming yet concerned expression.

"What kind of dream?" Shit, I have to think fast. Uhm…

"A nightmare?" Okay, not bad. Or at least it's not _horrible_.

My eyes widened when Paul moved closer to me, his eyes staring very intently into my own. If I wasn't so dang nervous I would've easily fell into his hypnotizing gaze. His beautiful emerald green eyes flickered across my whole face, searching for something. The guilt? Nervousness? I don't know, but whatever it was it seemed he didn't find it by the way he frowned heavily. Or maybe he..._did_ find it? Then he hugged me. A hard, big, bear hug. Let's just say it produced enough warmth that I pretty much had a heat stroke in a single second.

Pulling away Paul gave me an amused look as he stared into my wide, shocked eyes. Obviously a reaction he was hoping to get out of me.

Let's just say when he leaned in for a proper mouth on mouth kiss that I didn't have enough time to actually panic whether or not he'd be able to smell - or taste - Embry on my lips. And if he did he didn't comment or make any sign of knowing. So…score, right? Overall, the kiss was the best we've ever had, and that's saying something.

"Does that make it better?" He whispered huskily, his forehead resting on mine in complete bliss. Unable to speak I could only nod, letting a few incoherent squeaks escape past my lips. "Good." He murmured, gently pecking my lips sweetly. "Now go brush your teeth, you have morning breath." I yanked my head back with a loud and unattractive scoff. Without thinking twice I reached behind me for a very fluffy pillow that I effectively used to beat him with. Smacking him upside the head with the feathery pillow all I got was a loud laugh in return. The nerve of him, didn't even have the decency to flinch.

I frowned angrily before throwing the pillow on the ground with all my might and then making a very dramatic exit as I stomped out of the room. Walking through the relatively empty hallway I suddenly became aware of the prickled feeling squished between my right fist. Slowly I opened up my palm, my heart nearly freezing in my chest as I stared down at the ripped and crumbled piece of paper Embry left on my pillow. I slowly flattened the paper from it's suffocating ball. Should I read it? My eye flickered down to the smudged black ink, and I could just barely read a small word within' a margin; _love_.

No. Narrowing my eyes at the measly piece of paper I wadded it up once again out of rage before opening up a drawer and throwing the paper in it, then proceeded in slamming said drawer very loudly.

"Everything alright Leigh?" I spun around, my hand on my heart as it thudded dangerously fast.

"Jeesh Paul, give me a heart attack why don't you?" He gave me a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry babe, I have to go. Patrol time." Of _course_. I frowned at that, a feeling of sudden loneliness crashing down on me. I didn't want to be alone. Not without Paul. What if Embry comes over again? In fact, if Embry _does_ come over, I think I'll probably collapse with tears of guilt. Hell, I'd probably be hysterical. Who knows?

"When will you be back?" I whispered in a small voice the moment he turned his back to walk out. Turning around slowly he looked at me, eye brows furrowed in confusion. It's not like I ask him this question every day.

"Around noon…Leigh, are you sure you're alright?" No.

"Absolutely…" not. Sighing Paul slowly moved forward before enveloping me in a gentle, but protective hug.

"I love you Leigh, you can always count on that." I closed my eyes, resting my head gently on his very muscular bicep.

"Love you too Paul." I murmured, my hold on his bicep tightening. Pulling back he gave me a long, yet tender kiss on the lips before walking out for patrol. Yep, I definitely felt alone. Letting out a huff of exhaustion I lazily picked up my toothbrush and began brushing. What to do today…?

"Hey Leigh." Spitting out about a mouthful of toothpaste at the mirror I spun around quickly, my body reacting almost immediately as I kicked my foot up to hit the person behind me.

There was a quick huff of air from the intruder before his body collapsed almost painfully to the bathroom floor, only then did I realize that it was my older brother.

"Oh _shit_, I am so sorry." Putting my hand over my mouth I slowly helped my brother off of the floor as he groaned in pain and held his…uhm, unmentionables.

"Oh no, it's, _ugh_, cool." He strained out, his forehead resting on the bathroom wall in front of him. I bit my bottom lip, awkwardly patting him on the back as he moaned in pain.

"Sorry Simon, I thought you were someone else."

"I'd hate to be that someone else." He grumbled, the strain in his voice lessened but still noticeable. Still patting his back I nervously glanced around. No Embry…which is good; right?

"Simon, I'm really sorry. Just…don't sneak up on me, okay?" Sparing a painful look he just gasped and nodded.

"You got it little sis. I'm proud of you too." Huh? "You've got quite a kick there." Letting out an awkward laugh I slowly backed out of the bathroom before closing the door. Best leave my brother in peace to collect himself…

"That was quite a show."

"Gah!" Embry stepped back quickly before I could kick him in alarm. Instead of looking anywhere near concerned he only smiled amusingly.

"Well, hello to you too Leigh." He smirked while walking towards me. Frowning I took a fast step backwards. This was my chance to set it all straight, and I will _not_ mess it up. I can't, and I won't mess it up.

"Embry this isn't going to work." Standing up straight I crossed my arms as I stuck my nose up in the air. There, that should do it. Rolling his eyes Embry swiftly tucked his hands in his pocket while smoothly leaning against the hallway wall, his eyes never once leaving mine. Seeming thoughtful he blinked a couple of times before opening his mouth.

"Did you read my note?" My eye brows furrowed. Note…? Note! I scoffed, of course I didn't, did he think I would? "You didn't…did you?" I didn't answer.

Letting out an agitated groan Embry ran his hand through his hair.

"Look, Leigh, I know this is hard for you. But all I want is a chance. Is that too much to ask?" In my world? Yes. Because asking something requires a decision, and a decisions outcome requires effort. And if you hadn't known, I don't do effort. I prefer to lay back and relax other than worry. The most I ever had to worry about is what to eat in the morning when we're out of cereal. That's it, nothing more. So what makes Embry so special to ask something from me? Something so unfair to his pack mate and me?

"Right. Don't answer that. What I mean is…can't I have a try to be with you? Can't I get _my_ happy ending?" Ah, so he's trying to guilt me into this relationship. Well, too bad for him that I am a very guilt-free person…erm…okay, that was an obvious lie. But what better could I do than stretch that lie out? Just pretend I'm not guilty when I really am. It's brilliant! Mrs. Plan Maker that's me.

"You can have a happy ending." I agreed, making a smile stretch across Embry's face. "Just not with me." Then the smile faltered. You see, I am a master in making plans, and crushing people's spirits. Maybe those traits aren't the best at the Auction of Traits, but I'll take what I can get.

"You're my imprint Leigh." He said seriously, his cocoa brown eyes gazing intently at me even though I refused to meet it with my own eyes. "And you know what it feels like to be away from Paul. The loneliness, the desperation, the confusion, that's how _I_ feel without _you_." Damn it. I cursed under my breath. This wasn't going down like I planned.

"It's impossible for two wolves to imprint on one girl." I murmured, my lips pursed. Embry rolled his eyes again, seeming almost annoyed at my explanation.

"Who told you that? _Paul_?" He growled, the anger he directed towards Paul last night back within a flash.

"Paul wouldn't lie to me." I promised, feeling every ounce of sincerity in my body pouring into those words. Because it was true, he _wouldn't_ lie to me.

"Paul lies, he lies all the time. And just because you're an imprint doesn't make it any different." Now I kind of wanted to cry. What is he saying? That Paul lies to me? Paul had no reason to lie to me. I gave him my full trust, and even though Paul's trust in me will probably lessen a great deal when he finds out about Embry, I knew I could still trust him with my life.

"I'm not _an_ imprint, Embry, I'm _his_ imprint." Low blow, I admit, but so what? I wanted to win this battle. And damn it I was going to throw anything I could just to do so.

"And now you're _my _imprint." He countered, not seeming to miss a single beat. "And if Imprints don't lie, then trust me when I say this, Leigh, I love you."


End file.
